


Дети – лучший подарок

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Кирк, Спок, Маккой и непростые обстоятельства. Это не только суть присходящего, это пейринг





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор изумительной иллюстрации **оку** , за что ей куча спасиб!

«Дети – лучший подарок» - гласил красочный плакат над арочным входом в Главную Подарочную Палату третьей планеты Тэты Сифона.

\- Что они под этим подразумевают? – риторически поинтересовался капитан, с интересом разглядывая на экране виды проплывающего под ними небесного тела.

\- Полагаю, это неточный перевод древнерусской скороговорки «книга – лучший подарок», - с готовностью подсказал энсин Чехов.

\- Нелогичое заключение, - не дрогнув бровью, возразил коммандер Спок. 

Что именно в нём было нелогичного, окружающие так и не узнали, потому что как раз в эту минуту офицер связи Ухура поймала передающую волну. Экран моргнул, динамики прокашлялись, и взорам собравшихся предстало длинноносое пятирукое существо пятнистой масти. Из одежды на нём присутствовали только заложенная за ухо гвоздика, кружевной воротник и камуфляжные шорты. В двух руках существо держало плакат «Добро пожаловать», остальными тремя приветственно махало; лицо, или что там у него было вместо лица, тоннами излучало радушие.

\- Я Перитонитус Блюх, Двоюродный Попечитель Главной Подарочной Палаты Большого Астропарагуса, счастлив приветствовать вас на нашей планете...

\- Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Я представляю Объединённую Федерацию Планет. Мы пришли с миром...

После десятиминутного обмена любезностями экран наконец потух, но и спустя ещё четверть часа назначенная капитаном маленькая делегация в составе его самого, старшего помощника и начальника медицинской службы стараниями последнего так и не добралась до транспортатора.

\- Прочисти уши и включи мозги, - шипел доктор, быстрым взглядом окидывая коридор перед дверью в транспортаторную.

Убедившись, что никто посторонний его не слышит, и капитанский авторитет пострадает не сильно, он повысил голос: 

– У меня нехорошее предчувствие! Всё выглядит чересчур подозрительно! Я не доверяю этому приторному пятнистому монстру!

\- Нелогично, доктор Маккой. Как вы можете утверждать, что он приторный, если вы его не пробовали?

Доктор посмотрел на Спока с недобрым прищуром, но ответом не удостоил.

\- Джим, чёрт тебя побери, я настаиваю, чтобы ты взял несколько человек охраны, иначе я идти отказываюсь!

\- Вот как? – коварно улыбнулся капитан. – Что ж, мистер Спок. – обратился он к помощнику, кладя тому руку на плечо и старательно не замечая доктора. – Придётся спуститься вдвоём. Надеюсь, врачебная помощь нам там не понадобится... Боунс, ты кажется что-то сказал?

\- Нет!

\- Но я явственно слышал какой-то звук.

\- Сэр, слух у вулканцев гораздо чувствительнее людского. С достоверностью 99.99% могу утверждать, что доктор Маккой скрежетнул зубами.

\- Неправда! Я не скрежетал зубами!

\- Вулканцы не лгут.

\- Это не я скрежетал зубами!

\- Ну-ну-ну, - примирительно похлопал доктора по плечу капитан. – Конечно не ты, не скрежетал и не зубами.

\- Но... - запротестовал было старший помощник. 

К счастью, у капитана Кирка было две руки, и он мог хлопать по плечу обоих друзей одновременно.

\- Спок, я ни в коем случае не подвергаю сомнению вулканскую честность и остроту слуха, но позвольте напомнить вам ваши же слова: вы оценили истинность своего наблюдения в 99.99%, следовательно, остаётся 0.01% вероятности...

\- Ладно, так и быть, олухи царя небесного, я иду с вами!

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

В Главной Подарочной Палате Большого Астропарагуса было светло и людно, с потолка гремела приветственная музыка, по залу летали неоновые подносы с закуской, из питьевых фонтанчиков, похожих на те, что Кирк видел около земных туалетов двадцатого века, лилась выпивка. На этих полезных и удобных приспособлениях, да ещё на сканирующих рамках при входе сходство с Землёй заканчивалось, всё прочее было кричаще инопланетным, экзотическим и невероятным. Но особенно поразили капитана и его спутников местные разумные существа. Среди них было не найти двух одинаковых. Аборигены различались числом рук, ног, прочих конечностей, рогов, хвостов и крыльев. Они были разного роста, размера, пропорций, разной степени мохнатости и лысости, всех цветов и окрасок. У Перитонитуса Блюха, исполнявшего одновременно роли приветливого хозяина и дружелюбного гида, из-под шорт тянулись два полосатых разновеликих хвоста, которые капитан во время сеанса связи на «Энтерпрайз» не разглядел из-за ракурса.

\- Бла-бла-бла... следуя курсу на сближение... бла-бла-бла... дружелюбие и гостеприимство... бла-бла-бла... – заученно трандычил хозяин. 

Кирк глубокомысленно кивал, даря проходящих, пролетающих и проползающих мимо более или менее аппетитных существ неотразимыми улыбками.

\- Бла-бла-бла... освящённый традициями обмен... бла-бла-бла... современные технологии... – неожиданно для капитана Перитонитус заткнулся, выжидательно устремив на него взгляд четырёх сиреневых глаз. 

Кирк, всё проморгавший, обернулся к старшему помощнику, всем своим видом излучая уверенность, компетентность и профессионализм.

\- И что вы на это скажете, мистер Спок?

Старший помощник выступил из-за плеча капитана, как всегда, готовый броситься грудью на амбразуру, даже будь то сочащаяся показным радушием амбразура инопланетной дипломатии.

\- Предложения господина Двоюродного Попечителя касательно мирного торгового и культурного обмена между Большим Астропарагусом и Федерацией заслуживают максимального одобрения, что же до упомянутого им священного для его планеты обычая обмена подарками, капитан, единственная трудность состоит в том, что, согласно местной традиции, подарками следует обменяться немедленно, у нас же с собой ничего нет, - на секунду Спок задумался. – Полагаю, я могу отдать в качестве подарка свою медаль За Невозмутимость первой степени и значок За Спасение Десяти Миллиардов Разумных Существ второй степени.

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно возразил капитан. – Это слишком большая жертва, Спок.

\- У меня с собою заряженный гипошприц, - внёс свою лепту доктор, - сто доз вакцины от собачьей чумки и клизма.

\- Спасибо, Боунс, если ничего больше не придумаем...

Но капитан, разумеется, придумал. Широко улыбнувшись Перитонитусу и целиком завладев его вниманием, с загадочностью факира и грацией одалиски, он скользнул рукой за подкладку парадного мундира и после драматической паузы извлёк оттуда переливающийся и сверкающий, как блёстки на стриптизёрше, перстень. «На вечную память от капитана корабля «Энтерпрайз» Джеймса Тиберия Кирка» с чувством прочёл он выгравированную по периметру надпись. Представитель аборигенов растроганно сморгнул синеватую влагу, подставляя для подарка сразу три ладони. Капитан опустил подарок в среднюю и с видом любимца публики сдержанно поклонился, думая о том, как удачно, что это колечко, брошенное ему в лицо неделю назад на Третьей Звёздной Базе, он так и не успел вынуть из внутреннего кармана и приобщить к трём десяткам таких же, ожидающих своего часа в капитанской каюте. («Орионские самоцветы. Только оптовая торговля. Сто один перстень по цене восемнадцати. Капитанам звездолётов Федерации скидка 50%»). Перитонитус поклонился в ответ, торжественно натянул перстень на кончик правого хвоста и нетерпеливо захлопал в ладоши. Тут же из-за его спины выскочило розовое пушистое существо, держащее в шести вытянутых лапах что-то, отдалённо напоминающее рюкзак.

\- Примите наш искренний и бескорыстный дар! Наши традиции... бла-бла-бла... веками...

Поняв, что это бла-бла-бла надолго, Кирк подхватил с пролетающего мимо подноса мыргающую зелёным огоньком креветку, сделал вид, что подавился, и, знаками демонстрируя угрожающую его жизни почти неминуемую опасность и отчаяние от потери общества такого выдающегося собеседника, устремился к питьевому фонтанчику в противоположном конце зала. А спустя пятнадцать минут сорок восемь с половиной секунд танцев, фонтанчиков, летающих подносов и ни к чему не обязывающего флирта, капитан флагмана Федерации неожиданно оказался прижат к шероховатой, украшенной барельефами крылатых ёжиков стене трясущимся от несдерживаемой ярости Леонардом Маккоем.

\- Тупоголовая придурочная дубина! Ты о чём-нибудь вообще думал, кроме как о бабах и выпивке?! Нет! – не давая капитану и рта раскрыть, выкрикивал доктор. – Нет! А если бы ты, дубиноголовый тупой придурок, послушал этого своего грёбаного перитонита!.. – Боунс был вынужден перевести дыхание, чтобы не захлебнуться эмоциями, или что там ещё клокотало у доктора в зобу. 

Только сейчас Кирк заметил, что на животе у Маккоя болтается презентованный аборигенами рюкзак.

\- Позвольте, доктор, я донесу до капитана вашу мысль, - и что-то в спокойном голосе и во взгляде старшего помощника промелькнуло такое, что почти заставило капитана испуганно вздрогнуть.

\- В чём дело, Спок?

\- В подарке, - лаконично отозвался старший помощник.

\- И что же с ним не так? – осторожно поинтересовался Кирк, незаметно стараясь увеличить дистанцию между собой и доктором.

Старший помощник тоже чуть сдвинулся в сторону, отсекая капитану возможные пути отступления.

\- Вероятно, вы обратили внимание на поразительное многообразие местной разумной жизни, капитан? – продолжил Спок голосом, которым обычно зачитывал энсинам правила техники безопасности при пользовании репликатором.

Боунс хрипел и, казалось, вот-вот начнёт плеваться кровавой пеной.

\- Эээ... да, - примирительно согласился Кирк, заинтересованно глядя на то сжимающиеся, то разжимающиеся кулаки доброго доктора.

\- Вероятно, вы были не слишком внимательны и упустили кое-что из речи Двоюродного Попечителя.

\- Вероятно, - подтвердил капитан, посылая Боунсу лучи миролюбия.

\- Представители здешней цивилизации являют собой поразительное смешение всех существующих в Галактике рас. Технологии Большого Астропарагуса позволяют создавать новые биологические единицы путём наложения генетической информации от произвольного числа взрослых особей независимо от их вида. Перед тем как войти в зал, мы прошли через рамки биосканеров, - многозначительно произнёс Спок, сверля в капитане взглядом глубокую дырку.

\- И? – напряжённо выдохнул Кирк, с ужасом начиная догадываться.

Спок повёл острой бровью в сторону висящего у Боунса на животе рюкзака.

\- Не хочешь же ты сказать... – Кирк покосился на Маккоя, и по взгляду, которым одарил его добрый доктор, понял, что да, именно это Спок и хочет сказать.

\- И чьё же он... она... оно? – произнёс капитан почти не дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Доктора Маккоя, ваша и... – вулканец немного позеленел, - ...моя.

\- Значит, у нас троих будет общий ребёнок? Мило, - как можно солнечнее улыбнулся капитан в напрасной попытке разрядить обстановку. - А это, Боунс, у тебя накладной живот с младенчиком? Тебе идёт быть матерью, - к счастью, у Кирка была хорошая реакция и неплохая спортивная подготовка, так что от маккоевского хука в челюсть он успел увернуться.

\- Я полагаю, капитан, в случившемся есть и хорошая сторона.

Боунс отвлёкся, чтобы схватить Спока за горло, и Кирк, воспользовавшись благоприятной возможностью, поднырнул доктору под руку и оказался на свободе.

\- Уточните, пожалуйста, мистер Спок, в чём именно вы видите хорошую сторону? – спросил он, как ни в чём не бывало отряхивая парадный мундир.

Голос старшего помощника «Энтерпрайз» прозвучал немного сипло, видимо, причиною послужило то, что в описываемый момент его душил доктор.

\- Мне кажется, капитан, что наличие в составе десанта группы охраны осложнило бы ситуацию ещё больше.

\- А ведь точно! Видишь, Боунс, не взяв охрану, я поступил мудро! Боунс! Боунс, ты не мог бы уже отпустить Спока?.. На нас люди смотрят, мы тут не кто-то, а представители Федерации... Псих ненормальный, ты мне его совсем задушишь! Вспомни, как ты клялся Гиппократу не обижать вулканцев! Боунс, по-хорошему прошу, ты же знаешь, я не бью беременных...

Услышав волшебное слово, Маккой повёл себя, как гончая, внезапно обнаружившая, что треплет тряпичного зайца, в то время как рядом кривляется живой, из мяса и вкусных хрустящих косточек.

\- Сп... – только и успел прохрипеть Кирк. 

По-видимому, капитанская шея по сравнению с вулканской была не такая прочная, или с Джимом Боунс чувствовал себя раскованнее. 

Старший помощник коснулся плеча доброго доктора, и тот живописно осел в его объятия. Кирк принялся растирать шею.

\- Надеюсь, эээ... ребёнку...

\- Девочке, - поправил вулканец.

\- ...Девочке это не повредит? - вопросительно посмотрел на помощника капитан.

\- С вероятностью 99.99% - нет.

\- Тогда почему же вы не применили вулканский захват раньше, когда Боунс душил вас?

Спок устремил на капитана невозмутимый взгляд честных глаз.

\- Так как оставалась 0,01% вероятности причинения вреда ребёнку...

\- Девочке, - поправил Кирк.

\- Девочке, - поправился Спок, – то я счёл логичным не рисковать.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Стук в дверь застал капитана в самый разгар надевания пижамных штанов. Левая штанина уже была полностью надета, а правая была ещё в процессе – выражалось это в том, что стоящий на одной ноге Кирк, подпрыгивая, пытался второю ногой попасть под оттянутую резинку. Ситуация осложнялась, во-первых, тем, что капитан после душа поленился вытереть ноги, а, во-вторых, тем, что он не удосужился включить в комнате свет. Стук повторился, настойчивый и неумолимый, как судьба. Менее сильный духом человек уже бы сдался. Запутался в штанах, сломал в трёх местах ногу. Спрятался недоодетый в одеяло, притворяясь веганским непросыпоном в сезон спячки. Заплакал бы, на худой конец, и попросился к маме. Но не таков был Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Одним ловким движением натянув штаны, он шагнул к двери, щёлкнул выключателем, толкнул ручку и широкой улыбкой приветствовал коммандера Спока.

\- Проходи. Всё хорошо? Как поживает Т’Аманда-Джоанна-Вайнона?

\- Её развитие соответствует норме. До рождения осталось примерно сто шестьдесят семь суток, - Спок замолчал, и это было очень говорящее молчание.

Капитан не стал его прерывать. Он выпрямил спину и одёрнул пижаму.

\- Капитан, - начал старший помощник.

\- Спок, у нас будет общая дочь. Джим. Просто Джим.

\- Джим, - веско повторил вулканец, и капитан вытянул спину ещё прямее. - Через сто шестьдесят семь суток родится наша дочь. Логично предпринять всё возможное для того, чтобы у девочки была полноценная семья. Поэтому я предлагаю вступить в супружеские отношения, а также установить ментальную связь. Согласно традициям Вулкана, после этого мы официально станем супругами.

Капитан Кирк, не мигая, смотрел на старшего помощника Спока двадцать четыре секуды, затем сглотнул и хрипло произнёс:

\- Приступайте.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Пробуждение было удивительно приятным. Щурясь, словно кот, капитан потянулся, смакуя ощущения прошедшей ночи. Планы на утро, вечер, следующую ночь, следующее утро и так далее были разнообразны, как население Астропарагуса, и притягательны, как чёрная дыра для зазевавшейся материи.

\- Спок... Спо-ок... Нам надо было завернуть на Аспарагус ещё в самый первый полёт. Как ты считаешь?

Ответа не последовало, и капитан зашлёпал наугад ладонью по той области на кровати, где предположительно должен был находиться Спок. По крайней мере, ночью ещё лежал. Но простыня, к его вящему сожалению, встретила Кирка холодом и одиночеством. Шокированный такой несправедливостью, он окончательно проснулся и протёр глаза. Ни Спока, ни следов его пребывания в каюте не было. Капитан растерянно почесал затылок. Неужто ему всё примерещилось? Учитывая, что вчера он пил, и пил немало, а, поглощая алкоголь из питьевых фонтанчиков, довольно сложно оценить количество выпитого... 

Капитан вскочил на ноги и бросился к шкафу, где на самой нижней полке, в груде непарных носков, была закопана пластиковая банка с орионскими перстнями. 

Банка отсутствовала!

Кирк перевёл дух: всё-таки, было! Не показалось! Теперь он точно вспомнил момент, когда в приступе лебединой верности выбросил банку со всем её сверкающим содержимым: после того, как они со старшим помощником установили ментальную связь и перед тем, как во второй раз приступили к супружеским отношениям. 

Довольно улыбнувшись, он раскрыл коммуникатор и вызвал Спока. Старший помощник не отвечал. Кирк подождал. Это не помогло. Капитан начал нервничать. Это тоже не помогло. Тогда он поочерёдно вызвал мостик, научный отдел и лазарет. Спока не было нигде. Кирк вызвал инженерное отделение.

\- Скотти, не видели ли вы сегодня мистера Спока?

\- Нет, к’птэн, не видел. А вы случайно не знаете, где доктор Маккой? Никак не могу ему дозвониться. Энсин Смит, закрепляя болт, вывихнула пятку...

\- Доктор Маккой, значит?! Так значит, Доктор Маккой?!! – страшная правда со всей неумолимой логичностью обрушилась на ослабленную простыми и сильными чувствами капитанскую голову.

\- Да, к’птэн, доктор Маккой. Вам что, плохо слышно? Так вы знаете, где он сейчас? ... К’птэн, вы скрежещете зубами, или мне показалось?

\- Вам показалось.

\- Но я явственно слышал... Но, может, связь негодная...

\- Нет!!! Уж поверьте мне, Скотти, а в связях я разбираюсь! Связь самая что ни на есть годная!

\- Тогда я как бы не совсем понимаю...

\- Не важно! Забудьте! Спасибо и на том, что я не взял на Астропарагус охрану!

Оторопело взглянув на интерком, Скотти пожал плечами и вернулся к работе.

Капитан выключил коммуникатор. Ему было над чем поразмыслить и помимо нежданно вскрывшегося сластолюбия Спока. Безусловно, очень важно, чтобы у девочки была полноценная семья... и с супружескими отношениями всё ясно тоже. С этим со всем, как справедливо полагал Джим, он без труда разберётся. Для капитана оставался только один нерешённый, но очень живой и трепещущий вопрос: получится ли? Удастся ли ему, Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку, установить ментальную связь с Боунсом?!


End file.
